Everlasting
by hsm753
Summary: Two brothers. Two degenerates. This is the story of twins struggling with trust and life. Shawn/Hunter.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Brotherhood

**AN: I've decided to give this one a try and see how it goes. In this story, Shawn and Hunter are fraternal twins and are the same age. This story is fictional and shouldn't be taken for granted since Shawn and Hunter are best friends in real life. Reviews are welcome if you want to tell me how this goes.**

Chapter 1: A Broken Brotherhood

"You can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!"

Shawn ran through the tall grass as his brother ran after him with the intent on tickling him. Hunter grabbed his brother and held him down and tickled him in his ticklish spots, which he knew well, Shawn laughing hard and outstretched his hands to grab Hunter and tickle him back to outsmart his brother. It worked a little and Shawn soon manged to pull Hunter down into the grass beside him, the two both panting and laughing from the running and fun. Shawn smiled and looked around the field, seeing the sun set in the horizon. Hunter balanced his weight on one arm and looked at the sun, a feeling soon tugging at his heart.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"We should get home. It's getting late."

Shawn gave Hunter a worried look. "No, Hunt, I don't want to-"

"You know Mom's gonna be worried sick about us. Daddy too."

Shawn shook his head, looking at the ground, but Hunter stood up and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him up gently, and placed a strong arm around his waist. Shawn sighed and walked along his brother as the sun disappeared in the distance. Hunter glanced at his brother and saw the worry on his face, knowing what was going through his head.

The two walked down the forest path as the sky was getting darker and darker. Shawn laughed at all the lightning bugs coming out of the trees, but Hunter tried to hurry up and get out of the woods before they could be seen, tugging on his brother to walk faster. Shawn gave in and walked faster.

Since they were fraternal twins, Shawn and Hunter were the same age, they were now both seven, and did everything together. Most children at school didn't seem to notice they were brothers because one looked very different from the other. Hunter had a tall height and a hint of muscle in his arms while his eyes were brown and his voice was normal but had a bit of an accent to it, which was from his father's side. Shawn had a Texan drawl, which was from their Mom's side, and had blue eyes and a slightly smaller body but was about the same height as Hunter. They both had dirty blonde hair and a sense of humor when it came to having fun.

As soon as the two reached a wooden fence, Hunter let go of his brother and crouched down to pick up a loose board and hold it for his brother to go under. Shawn crawled under the fence and got to the other side just as Hunter managed to crawl under the fence. Shawn extended his hand and Hunter grabbed it, Shawn pulling to let his brother free of the loose board over him. With three pulls, Hunter slipped free and quickly ran across the yard with Shawn and towards the backyard. They always called it the "Garbage can" since the yard was full of old junk.

Hunter and Shawn managed to dodge the junk and quickly found the side of the house. Hunter reached out and felt a long object in his hand. He tugged on it and smiled at his brother. By this time, the sky was completely dark and the lights outside the house were too dim to offer light. Hunter tugged on the object again and signaled Shawn to grab it. Shawn took the object and jumped on the side of the house, moving upwards with the object until he reached a wide space. Hunter followed and watched Shawn open the window and then extended his hand. Hunter took it and climbed into the window and landed feet first into the room. Hunter pulled up the rope as Shawn flipped on the lantern on the dresser. They knew where everything was since it was their room.

Hunter untied the rope's end from the air-conditioning unit and sighed. But Shawn's loud gasp forced him to turn around quickly.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hunter saw Shawn standing next to the lantern, not moving and scared stiff with his mouth moving so he could breathe slower. Hunter looked over and saw a large figure sitting in the corner of the room, a pipe in hand and smoke flying into the air. Hunter gasped under his breath and took a step back, careful not to fall out the open window.

"Where have you two been? Didn't I tell you to come up here and do your homework?"

The rough and slurred voice echoed through the room. Hunter began to shake, smelling a strong odor of alcohol, and looked at Shawn, seeing the worry on his face. The figure got up and instantly grabbed Shawn and threw him against the bed, causing Shawn to scream and breathe harder. The figure held Shawn's hands down and stayed on top of him, throwing the pipe on the floor.

"Didn't I tell you that?! Didn't I?!"

Hunter stepped forward and spoke softly, "Y-Yes, we did our homework."

The figure's eyes darted towards Hunter. "What'd you say?"

"I-I said we did our homework."

"Before that. What did you say before that?!"

Shawn whimpered under the figure's hands, indicating that more pressure quickly applied to the hold he was in. Hunter gulped and stood his ground, recollecting what he said.

"I said 'yes.'"

The figure stiffened. "You say 'yes sir' to me! Understood?!"

Shawn whimpered as the figure's fingernails dug into his hands. Hunter grew angry to see his brother like this, but managed to look the figure in the eyes.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," The figure pushed up and let go of Shawn, who laid there stiff, not moving at all. Hunter raced over to his brother and pulled him up, Shawn's soft whimper turning into screams when the figure came towards the two boys with a belt.

* * *

Hunter opened up from the darkness over his eyes and saw how blurred his vision was. He tried to straighten up, but his arms and legs ached so bad he couldn't move. He looked over and saw Shawn next to him, his eyes closed and his mouth and nose covered in blood. Hunter managed to gain some strength and turn over on his side, yelling softly when the pain in his ribs kicked in. Hunter saw how peaceful Shawn looked, but at the same time he looked a mess. He brushed the hair out of his brother's eyes and tried to crawl closer, but couldn't find the strength to do it. He felt a chill go up his spine from the breeze outside the open window. It felt nice, however, since Hunter's skin felt hot and burning. He heard Shawn stir in his sleep and saw his brother's blue eyes looking at his brown eyes.

Shawn limply smiled and whispered, "A-Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hunter whispered, touching his brother's hair. "Please go back to sleep."

"I don't want to take orders anymore." Shawn whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Hunter touched his throbbing head and winced when he touched a bruise on the corner, blood still pulsing from it.

Shawn crawled towards his brother and laid his head next to his brother's chest and closed his eyes. Hunter wrapped one arm around Shawn and closed his eyes, hoping a good night's sleep would take care of everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Did It All Go?

Chapter 2: Where Did It All Go?

"Hunter, I'm cold."

"I know, Shawn, but we're almost home."

"Can't we stay here? Please?"

"No," Hunter sighed. "What would Mommy and Daddy say?"

"You know what Daddy would say."

Hunter couldn't complain since his head was still throbbing from the beating he took two nights ago, not feeling up to going back home and facing another night. He and Shawn were even lucky to make it out of the house after dodging their Dad's drunken state when he slept upright in his chair. Shawn leaned against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to ignore his brother's silent pleas to go home.

"Shawn," Hunter said. "We have no choice."

"There's always a choice." Shawn's nose had a big cut on the side and his jaw was a little swollen, but that didn't seem to stop Shawn's eating habit when it came to lunchtime at school.

Hunter touched the bruise on the side of his head and winced when the pain came. It looked purple when Hunter looked in the mirror this morning, as it was just a lump the day before. He soon felt a pain in his stomach from not eating at lunch for the sake of his brother.

"Hunt?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"Why hasn't Mommy been up to see us?"

"She sleeps all day, Shawn. They call her condition 'Night Owl'."

Shawn nodded and looked at the ground, the leaves swirling in the light breeze. Hunter walked over to his brother and placed an arm around his waist.

"We have to go, Shawn."

"I hate going home."

"I know, but we have to go."

"No."

"Come on."

Hunter pulled lightly on his brother and held him close as they both walked down the path around the woods. The sun was beginning to set in the distance as the boys walked down the forest and soon found theirselves towards the fence, grabbing their backpacks and throwing them over before crawling under and walking across the yard towards the front door.

Hunter put his hand on the doorknob and looked over at Shawn, seeing the look on his face, and turned it. The two scurried inside fast, no one present in the livingroom. Shawn peeped around the corner of the kitchen and saw no one was there either, quickly walking into the room and opening the refrigerator. Hunter followed and grabbed an apple from the stand on the table. He bit into it and enjoyed the taste. Shawn took out a glass from the cupboard and poured some milk into it, drinking it while ignoring the pain in his jaw. He finished it fast and set the glass in the sink, washing it throughly. The last time he didn't wash the glass he got a bad beating. Hunter held out the apple and offered it to Shawn silently, but Shawn shook his head. Hunter nodded and took another bite.

Once the two finished in the kitchen, they went upstairs to their bedroom and placed their backpacks on the floor. Shawn laid down on the bed and Hunter closed the door silently. Hunter walked over and sat on the edge of the bed continuing to eat the apple. Shawn smiled at his brother before closing his eyes and falling asleep, Hunter watching over his brother.

* * *

A loud noise caused Hunter to open his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked at the closed door, noticing how dark it was outside. Shawn stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Boys! Where are you?!"

Hunter gasped and Shawn sat up quickly in bed, his breath quickened when loud noises trailed up the stairs.

Before Hunter could speak, the door flew open, the smell of alcohol smelt on instant, and the hands of the Father went straight for Hunter's neck.

* * *

The room was full of darkness that Hunter couldn't see anything in front of him. He looked around the best he could, but shadows of the windowpane couldn't help that he was lying on the floor of the basement. He attempted to move, but pain followed and his breathing cut short. He tried to find Shawn, but couldn't see him anywhere, shadows or not.

He laid there on the floor, his legs and back in pain, trying to remember what happened before he blacked out. He didn't recall anything and closed his eyes, waiting for a moment when he could move freely. He knew he'd be laying here awhile.

Then, he heard something echo in the room and it wasn't long until a tough hand gripped his collar and forced him to sit up. The smell of alcohol and cigarets hit Hunter's nose.

"I'll give you one chance, boy," A voice said. "Tell me what you were thinking when you stole my food?"

"W-What?" It hurt to talk.

"Don't get smart with me! You and your stupid brother stole food from me! That Milk wasn't half empty when I last saw it and there were four apples on the stand! You can't play dumb with me!"

Hunter tried to dodge the screams and horrible smells, but he had no choice and had to endure it along with the pain in his arms and back. He then felt a strong hand come across his face and fell backwards face-first on the floor. He breathed deep and felt a tug on his arm, causing him to yell, and felt one punch after the other on his face and back.

Once the tortor was over, the door slammed shut and Hunter laid face-first on the floor in a pile of blood, as if there wasn't any already. Soft noises came from the corner of the room and soon echoed in Hunter's ears as his shoulder was shaking. Hunter felt hands on him and tried to move on his side, but couldn't move another inch.

"Are you okay, Hunt?" Shawn whispered, fear in his voice as his hands trembled against Hunter's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." Hunter whispered, his throat sore. "Don't worry about me."

"You're hurt."

"How did you get here?"

"Daddy threw me in here, too."

"Oh."

Shawn tried to stay strong for his brother, but felt tears in his eyes when he heard his brother's breath loud and clear. He sobbed quietly and hugged Hunter, who touched Shawn's hands with his, hoping to sooth their damaged spirits.

Since Mommy hadn't come home from her job, the boys had no choice but to face the wrath of their Daddy's punches.

Where did she find a guy like him anyway?


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**AN: After watching Raw last night, I've decided to pay tribute to Paul Bearer by putting him in this chapter. I've tried to find a way to pay tribute to him and now I've found one. Also, I got the Dinosaurs idea from The Chaperone which Triple H stars in. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Trouble

Shawn sat quietly at the round table while eating an apple and orange juice he got from home. He asked for permission this time, and Father surprised both of the boys when they got allowed to take food this time around. After the beating the night before, Shawn and Hunter were both lucky to get out of the house on two feet. Hunter limped a little when he walked and had a bruise under his eye that had a slight purple tint to it. Shawn had a few bruises on his arms, but not too noticable. Hunter sat beside his brother eating a banana and orange juice. He sighed and looked at his brother, watching him, hoping he wouldn't get upset like he did this morning about the black eye. Before Hunter could talk, a shadow appeared over the two boys and they looked up to find a slightly taller nine-year-old with long, black hair and a curved smile that fit the green eyes above.

"Hey, boys," Mark Callaway said. "Mind if I sit down at this table?"

Hunter and Shawn nodded in agreement and Mark sat down, opening his sack and eating a sandwich with barely any meat on it. He looked at the two before speaking, "How have you two been?"

"Fine, I guess." Hunter said, drinking some orange juice.

"Good." Shawn said, looking down at the table. He felt uneasy when it came to Mark Callaway, especially his half-brother Glen Jacobs. They weren't related, but shared the same house since their father adopted Mark when he was two.

"I've got some news," Mark curved a smile. "I hear my grade level is going on a field trip to some museum."

"What for?" Hunter asked.

"Dinosaurs."

"Cool. I love Dinosaurs," Hunter looked at his brother. "You like Dinosaurs, don't you, Shawn?"

Shawn looked at Hunter. "No. I like horses."

Mark eyed the two brothers and noticed how different they looked, appearance wise. He couldn't remember the last time Shawn had a cut on his nose or when Hunter had a black eye.

"You two get hurt at recess?"

Hunter looked at the table. "Oh, uh, we just played around and got caught up with the bullies."

"Bullies?" Shawn whispered.

Hunter eyed his brother, who then got the hint and looked at the ground, nodding his head in agreement. They were startled when Mark began cracking his knuckles.

"Who is it? Mike? Nicky? or how about the Punk?"

"N-No," Hunter stuttered. "That won't be necessary. We took care of them."

"How? You just let them beat up the two of you? No." Mark stood up and looked around at the other tables.

Shawn looked at his brother and tugged on his shirt, getting Hunter's attention.

He whispered, "Why did you say that?"

"I had no other options," Hunter whispered, then stood up to meet Mark's height. "Mark, you should let it go. We took care of it."

"No," Mark said. "Let's go get Glen and I'll let him beat up the Maddox boy. He has that look on his face like he's the one who did it."

"Maddox? No, no, not him. He didn't do anything."

"Then who did?" Mark had that look in his eyes that Hunter couldn't ignore.

"Uh...uh..." Hunter couldn't think of the right person.

"Well?"

"Hunter, I know who-" Shawn began.

"Shawn." Hunter interrupted.

"Wait," Mark looked at the boy sitting down. "Who was it, Shawn?"

"It was Michelle."

"McCool?" Mark questioned, his tone softened.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Hunter asked, silently laughing from the look on Mark's face.

"If I go anywhere near her...she'll give me cooties. Gross. Then again," Mark looked at a table in the far back, where all the girls sat. "I don't mind gross."

"Gross." Shawn whispered.

Mark sat back down with Hunter and sighed. "Besides, I can't bring myself to beat up a girl."

Hunter and Shawn laughed silently and finished up with their food. Mark shook the table and made the boys jump a little.

"But don't say a word...or I'll beat the both of you." Mark curled his hand into a fist.

Shawn nodded and Hunter sighed. Once the boys put their food away, the teacher came out of the building and looked at all the students.

"Ohhh, Yessss! It is time to go back insiiiddde. Come, children."

Mark put his head in his hands and shook it. Hunter and Shawn laughed silently at the teacher's, Mr. Bearer's, way of communicating with people, but that this was not only the English teacher but Mark and Glen's Father. The three boys got up and went in with the other students, but Shawn suddenly got pulled back in the crowd and found himself in the clutches of three boys, the same age as Shawn and Hunter, and the boys smiled and laughed.

"Hi, Shawny," Punk, the leader, said, laughing. "It's been a long time since we've gotten some fresh meat."

Shawn tried to pull free, but he got surrounded by the other two boys, Mike and Nicky, and they began pushing him back and forth. Shawn groaned from the strong shoves since his body was already aching from the beatings. He tried to get out, but Punk tripped Shawn and pounced on top of him and held him down while Nicky and Mike attempted to kick Shawn. Before Shawn could close his eyes from the pain, he saw Punk's face move away from him in an instant, Mike and Nicky running in the same direction. When Shawn sat up, Hunter already had Punk screaming in pain on the ground.

"No. Body. Messes. With. My. Brother." Hunter slammed Punk's head into the ground and got caught off guard by Nicky and Mike, who proceeded to punch him, but Hunter grabbed the two and banged their heads together.

Shawn stood up and cheered his brother on, wanting to get in on the action, that is, until Mr. Bearer pulled Shawn aside and grabbed Hunter and held him against a tree. Punk groaned as he touched the back of his head on the ground. Hunter tried to break free of Mr. Bearer, but the teacher held him back pretty tight.

"Boy, what is wrong with you? You are going down the wrong path acting this way! Once you start, there's no way out, do you understand me?"

"He touched my brother!" Hunter screamed.

By this time, Mark and Glen stood behind Shawn and watched the scuffle before them. Mike and Nicky helped Punk to his feet.

"Fighting solves nothing, understood?"

Hunter sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Now," Mr. Bearer let Hunter go and looked at all the students around the area. "If fighting is the answer to you, you are nothing but trouble. Phil, Mike, Nicky, report to my classroom after school. Hunter, go get your brother and go to class."

Hunter walked across the field and grabbed Shawn by his waist and headed towards the classroom, where all the other students now proceeded to, and Shawn smiled at his brother, but Hunter didn't smile back. Mark and Glen watched in silence as the two boys walked into the school and followed them.

"Hey, Mark," Glen said. "Dad's talking about you, you know? You cussing and fighting at home? Must be a sign."

Mark looked at Glen. "There's no sign when it's you too."

* * *

After an exhausting evening of lessons, Mr. Bearer called Punk, Mike, and Nicky to his desk and gave them detention for a week after they told him the truth. Mr. Bearer quickly eyed Hunter and motioned him to his desk. Shawn stayed seated and waited for his brother's return. All the other students were on the bus by now.

Mr. Bearer rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Hunter, you're such a bright student. You've got a big future planned out for you, and this is how you treat it?"

"I know I did wrong, but I can't let Shawn-"

"I understand about your brother. He needs you, and you need him. All you have is each other. Don't let that fade away. Ever."

Shawn listened from his desk, Mr. Bearer's words spinning in his head. He touched one of the bruises on his arm and winced at the small pain. Hunter sighed and looked at Mr. Bearer.

"I understand, sir."

"Good," Mr. Bearer folded his hands, but reached out and touched Hunter's shoulders, Hunter flinching at the touch. "Now, I know it wasn't your fault, so I won't punish you. But the school board might catch on to this scuffle, so tell the story like it happened and take action for what you did wrong. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You may go now."

Hunter smiled and grabbed his backpack and stood at the door waiting for Shawn, who slipped out the door before he did and they walked out the building and into the empty street.

Mr. Bearer looked at the papers on his desk and saw a photo of Glen and Mark at age six. He smiled.

"A Father takes care of his children."

* * *

Shawn kicked a few rocks in the road as he and Hunter kept walking home. He looked at Hunter and smiled before kicking another rock. Hunter looked and his brother and stopped in the middle of the road. Shawn turned back and a worried look crossed his face.

"What's wrong, Hunter?"

"Just thinking. Maybe Mr. Bearer had a point. All we have is each other."

"Of course."

"But," Hunter shook his head. "One day I won't have your back all the time. It'll all be on you then."

"Hunter," Shawn said. "What are you talking about?"

"I think that one day you and I could be done for."

Shawn nodded and walked over to his brother, hugging him before Hunter started walking down the street again. Shawn walked beside Hunter before they both snuck into the nearby woods and ran after each other playfully.

* * *

"Where are those two?"

The sky began to darken from the sun fading in the distance. A puff of smoke clouded the air from a large pipe.

"I'll teach them to disobey me one more time."

**R.I.P. William Moody/Paul Bearer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Smokin' Out

Chapter 4: Smokin' Out

Hunter opened his eyes and saw the sun come through the window. He looked down and saw his brother laying beside him. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and laid back on the bed, knowing the beating last night took a huge toll on him. He groaned silently and placed his hands behind his head, letting his eyes close again. He didn't care about the pain now, all he wanted was some peace since it was the weekend. It was the only time he and Shawn could stay away from their Father and could see their Mom. Hunter felt the bed shift and heard the sounds of moans coming from Shawn. He looked over and saw his brother's tight eyes and hard breathing. He touched his brother's forehead and rubbed it a few seconds, causing Shawn's face to loosen as his breathing turned normal. Hunter sighed and sat up in bed, looking over at the air conditioning unit. Under it was the rope he and Shawn used to sneak out of the house many times to play outside. The rope got cut in half by their Father after the beating a few nights ago.

As the sun finally came through the sky, Hunter got out of bed, careful so he wouldn't wake Shawn, and opened the door to the room. He looked down both ways of the hallway before walking down towards the bedroom where their parents slept, or rather where their Dad sleeps all night. He creeped up to the door and opened it a little before seeing the pale and sleeping figure of his Dad on the floor in front of the door. Hunter jumped back and walked silently back down the hall to check on his brother.

* * *

After a few hours, Shawn woke up and wanted to see his Mom, but Mom wasn't home. Hunter and Shawn waited for their Mom upstairs, that one sound of the door opening and the loud thud of her purse hitting the ground would make everything okay.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Hunter walked over to the door and opened it, walking down the hall and looking down the staircase to see if Mom was already home. She wasn't. Hunter sighed and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed where he and his brother would have to wait some more.

"Hunter?" Shawn whispered.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Is Mommy okay? She's coming home, right?"

'Right. She's coming home."

"I think she's real busy."

"Me too."

* * *

12:00 Noon. Now Hunter and Shawn were worried.

Shawn opened his eyes and saw Hunter sitting in the same place he had sat in for hours. Shawn sighed and climbed over to his brother, hugging him and seeing the look in his eyes. The look Shawn knew as worry.

"She's coming, right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, Shawn. Be patient."

"I am. I'm just worried about you."

Shawn crawled back towards the head of the bed and laid in the same spot he had been in since morning.

The boys didn't want to play. They didn't want to talk. They hadn't eaten anything. All they wanted was there Mom.

* * *

Around 1:00, Hunter got up from his place and walked around the room, Shawn staring at him from the bed. Hunter looked at the blank walls and thought about the many things swirling around his head. He and Shawn had waited since morning for their Mom, and she would usually come home early. Daddy was still asleep in the bedroom next door, so nothing could bother the two of them. Hunter had a bad feeling in his heart he couldn't explain. He looked over at Shawn playing with a few blocks on the bed, since Shawn wanted to play with them, and wondered how his brother could be patient now. As Shawn finished staking the blocks, Hunter walked over to the bed and laid down on his back, causing some of the blocks to fall over.

"Hey." Shawn whispered.

Hunter looked at the ceiling, ignoring his brother. All of the waiting was getting boring. Unlike normal kids who should be out and playing, Hunter and Shawn just stayed inside waiting for their Mom.

"I know she's coming. I know she's coming." Shawn said over and over to Hunter when Hunter didn't respond.

"Shawn," Hunter felt annoyed. "Let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Mom. She's obviously busy at work."

"No, Hunt. I know she's coming. I know she is." Shawn started to get upset.

Hunter sighed and took his brother's hand. "Maybe she'll be here tomorrow."

"But...she's never..."

"Shawn," Hunter rubbed his brother's hand. "We can't wait forever. Let's go downstairs and eat, okay?"

"Okay." Shawn sniffled.

The boys got out of bed and walked into the hallway quietly, so they wouldn't wake their Dad, and walked downstairs. They entered the kitchen and grabbed a few bits of bananas and fruit before sitting down at the table. Shawn looked back up at the staircase, a worried look on his face, but Hunter patted him on the arm and signaled him to eat.

After a few minutes, Shawn and Hunter finished up and Hunter proceeded to walk upstairs, but noticed Shawn was walking around the livingroom and couldn't help but follow him.

"Shawn," Hunter called quietly. "What are you doing?"

Shawn crouched down in front of a desk and began moving things around, looking at them and placing them back on the wooden frame. Hunter grabbed Shawn's arm and tried to get him upstairs, but Shawn pulled away and looked at Hunter.

"I'm seeing where's Mommy's number is."

"She doesn't have one."

"What about where she works?"

Hunter thought a moment and nodded his head, thinking that the work number was around somewhere. He decided to help Shawn by looking through any folder or stack of papers in sight. They were so busy they didn't realize it was getting dark outside. Shawn opened a drawer and saw a white paper inside with multiple numbers on it.

"Hunt," Shawn looked over at his brother, who was reading a paper. "I think I found it."

Hunter stopped reading and looked over at his brother, seeing Shawn take the paper out, and stood next to him as they read the paper together. They noticed a title called 'Work' and decided to give it a try.

"Shawn," Hunter walked over to the kitchen wall. "Grab the phone over here."

Shawn raced over to the phone and grabbed it, seeing the small print on the buttons.

"Uh..." Shawn began.

"Shawn?"

"I can't see those things."

"They're numbers, Shawn. Can't you read them?"

"No. It's hard to tell."

"Fine," Hunter took the phone from his brother's hands. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" A strong voice asked.

The two boys gasped when a large figure stood in front of them with a pipe in hand, the other hand closed up into a fist. Shawn cowered back and dropped the phone, where it dangled from its cord. Hunter stepped back and put a hand over Shawn's chest, protecting him.

"I asked you two a question."

Hunter gulped. "We...were just..."

"What's that in your hand, Shawn?"

Shawn whimpered and looked at Hunter, then at the figure of his Dad, whose face was full of anger.

"Well?!"

"It's a paper, sir."

"What for? What were you planning to do?"

"Call Mommy." Shawn whispered.

"We're worried about her," Hunter interrupted. "She hasn't come home."

"Is that right?" Dad touched his chin and rubbed it. "Do you know why she's not coming home?"

Shawn and Hunter shook their heads, causing their Dad to step forward, angered, causing the boys to jump back.

"What did I tell you two?! I want a 'yes' or 'no sir' in this house!"

"No, sir." Shawn and Hunter whispered.

"No," Dad said. "It's too late."

Dad walked forward and began to loosen his belt, causing Shawn to gasp and Hunter to jump back when his face was mere inches from the object. He grabbed his father's arm and pulled roughly on it so it couldn't slip between his fingers. Shawn cowered back as tears fell down his face.

"Run, Shawn!" Hunter screamed as he fought off his Dad.

Hunter held the belt tighter, feeling the stings of the tough leather in his hands, hearing Shawn's feet echo down the hall, and suddenly felt his body knock back into the wall, his Father's hands punching him countless times before he slid down and fell on the floor, the footsteps of his Father fading past him. Hunter looked up and saw him going in the same direction Shawn ran. He felt a warm substance run down his nose before managing to get on his hands and knees and catch his breath before standing and limping in the same direction, hearing noises of objects moving and loud crashes on the floor. Hunter saw his Dad moving about in the back of the house, looking for Shawn, hiding in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

Father left and headed towards the basement, grabbing a lantern off the counter and walking down the stairs. Hunter followed silently.

* * *

Down in the basement, Father creaked down the stairs and grabbed a matchbox on a broken table, lighting it on the wood before applying it to the lantern. The lantern made enough light to see everything.

Hunter found a way down the stairs, his body beginning to ache, and found his Father looking around the room, kicking useless junk out of the way and throwing things around. Hunter got to the last step and heard a creak under him from all the pressure of his body. He soon found his Father's eyes looking at him.

"What the hell you doing?! Trying to make a fool of me?! The both of you are the last thing I ever wanted out of your Mother! I didn't care about her, and I sure as hell don't care about you!"

"But...Dad..." Hunter was shocked, but couldn't speak another word when his Dad walked over and slapped the tears off his face.

Hunter tried to block the oncoming blows, but Father, even with the lantern in hand, was still too powerful for him to fight back. Hunter fell to the floor and grunted on impact. His Father walked over to the side of the room and grabbed something before returning to stand over Hunter.

"Burn in hell." Father spat when he lit the match on the lantern. Hunter gasped.

"No!" A voice cried.

Father fell over and the match flew into a pile of crumpled papers, setting them ablaze. Hunter flinched and got out of the way of the flames, watching his Father's body begin to burn in the pile of fire. He was screaming really loud.

Hunter looked over and saw Shawn standing behind him, watching the sight before him. The two boys stood beside one another and saw the flames grow closer towards them, setting fire to anything in sight, smoke filling the room instantly. Shawn and Hunter began coughing and ran towards the back of the basement, trying to get away.

Shawn and Hunter managed to stay clear of the smoke and flames, but the smoke came through and the boys soon began coughing again. Shawn grabbed a book and held it in his hands while Hunter looked around, the best he could, for something. Anything that could get them out. Hunter looked up and saw nothing, but when he looked down he saw a trap door and quickly grabbed Shawn to pull on it. Shawn pulled on the trap door, but it was stuck.

The boys screamed when the flames caught fire to the table next to them. Hunter looked around and saw something over in the corner. He grabbed it quickly, but the object was a little heavy for him to handle. Shawn came over and grabbed the object with Hunter and they both held it over their heads and smashed the trap door open in one swing. Hunter signaled Shawn to go first, and Shawn went down inside, crawling in the darkness. Hunter entered the trap door while dragging the object behind him, not caring to look back and close the door.

* * *

Outside, neighbors watched helplessly as the house before them went up in flames. Police screamed for the firemen to hurry up with the flames, but the flames were out of control. Paramedics waited for their turn to go in, but the flames didn't let up. All of the people on the sidewalk watched in horror at the house burning, the remains of it falling on the ground.

Among those people were Shawn and Hunter themselves, Shawn showing tears while Hunter stood holding his brother. Hunter nudged Shawn and signaled them to leave. They both walked down the sidewalk and Hunter looked back before walking down towards the fence and allowing Shawn to slide under before he could, grabbing the sledgehammer, that helped them escape, in the nearby bushes.

The two boys walked into the forest and stayed there the rest of the night, staying warm under a tree in the cold weather, Shawn crying as he placed his head on Hunter's chest. Hunter showed little bits of tears before rubbing his brother's back and said, "Shawn, it's just us now. We have to look out for each other."

"But what about Mommy?" Shawn sobbed.

"She's not here. Not anymore."

"And Daddy?"

Hunter grew angry. "May he rot in hell."


	5. Chapter 5: Who Cares?

Chapter 5: Who Cares?

**AN: The 1996-1997 DX style Shawn and Hunter had back then is what I was aiming for with the teens.**

**Seventeen Years Later**

At Fairview High School, the so-called best school in the county, students walked down the halls, some of them running, and stood at their lockers talking and laughing with friends, some yelling down the hall planning to set the fire alarms off to skip class. Of course, the Teachers were out watching the students so they couldn't do what they planned. Couples made out in public and the school was full of graffiti on the lockers and walls. The girls were loud and watched as their boyfriends gambled for money. The boys who didn't play cards were messing around with the single girls or painting the lockers orange.

For Shawn and Hunter, this was Heaven.

As soon as the two brothers walked through the double doors, their heads were held high in unison as they made way past all the troublemakers and the girls checking them out in the corners. Hunter titled his sunglasses down his nose and smiled at one girl, then placed them back on his eyes and smiled over at Shawn, who had a smile on his face when it came to the girls, his hands gripping his leather jacket to take it off once they were to get to class.

As the brothers turned the corner, they spotted one of their friends, who went by Chyna, and walked over to her. Chyna, in turn, was Hunter's girlfriend.

"Hey, baby," Hunter grabbed Chyna from behind and kissed her on the lips. "How's my sweet demon doing?"

"Good," Chyna said, turning to meet Hunter's eyes. "I've got a great plan for the both of us tonight."

"Yeah?" Hunter lifted his eyebrows, but looked over at Shawn. "Oh, uh, wherever I go, Shawn goes. That's the rule."

"Shawn, can't you be a baby somewhere else?"

"The only baby in this school is you, honey. Ans your sweet little friends over there." Shawn pointed to a few girls wearing low-cut skirts and tight shirts.

Chyna frowned, but pushed Shawn's shoulder playfully. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sure thing." Shawn smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Hunter," Chyna curled her fingers on Hunter's chin. "Can't we just forget this place and go somewhere private."

"Hmm," Hunter put his hand to his chin. "Nope, sorry. I've got a Physics test today and its-"

"-One he's gonna fail." Shawn laughed.

"Whatever," Hunter whispered. "I make good grades on all my tests. Don't you?"

"Why, of course I do." Shawn said.

"Oh, boys, stop playing and let's get to class and get this day over with, okay?" Chyna kissed Hunter on the lips deeply before turning on her heel and walking down the hall, Hunter watching her leave.

Shawn nudged Hunter and the two walked in the opposite direction before coming to a class and entering it, sitting beside each other. Shawn put his feet up on the desk, but the teacher, an older Mr. Bearer, came in and pushed Shawn's feet down. Shawn sighed and Hunter popped the gum that was in his mouth.

* * *

After a hard day at school, Shawn and Hunter walked down the sidewalk, with Chyna behind them, and Shawn spotted the new neighbor's that had just moved in town. He whistled at their car, a nice silver color, and continued walking down the sidewalk. Hunter left Shawn's side for a second to grab a cigaret from Chyna's hands and lit the end, sending the smoke out of his mouth.

"We going to the house?" Chyna asked the boys.

"Yep," Shawn said. "Got some homework to finish."

"Since when did you care about homework?" Hunter asked, causing Shawn to laugh and take a cigaret from Chyna's hands. Chyna kept a case in her purse.

* * *

Chyna decided to stay a little while at the house with Shawn and Hunter, as they all sat under a large tree and piled blankets over them as they talked and joked about their teachers and classmates, how one looks like this and what not. Shawn, of course, started on his homework, but got intrigued by the conversation to continue.

When the sun began to set, Chyna left and went home. Hunter and Shawn stayed under the tree since it was their home. Living in the forest was a home to them, and listening to the crickets and seeing the lightning bugs at night was something they were used to. Shawn curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes, planning to fall asleep. Hunter stayed up and watched his brother while reading his Chemistry book.

Around 8:00, or so Hunter thought, Hunter heard the sounds of moans coming from his brother. He touched Shawn's forehead and rubbed it a few seconds, hoping to sooth the nightmares. Shawn had a tendency to have a lot of dreams. Hunter closed his Chemistry book and flipped the switch on the flashlight to off so he could lay down and get some sleep himself. He balanced his pillow on a tree stump and laid down with a sigh, feeling his brother curl up next to him and place his head near his chest. Shawn didn't have a pillow to sleep on, but was happy that way. Hunter smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep, preparing for another school day ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Lonley Days

Chapter 6: Lonely Days

As Hunter walked through the leaves and grass, he clutched the sledgehammer in his hands before bringing it down and smashing the log into two pieces. Hunter walked back over to the tree and picked up another log, repeating the same process over and over until all the logs were gone. He wiped sweat off his forehead and dropped the hammer and sat down to rest under the shade of the tree. It was starting to get hot after months of cold weather. Hunter closed his eyes and leaned against a tree stump until he heard the crackling of leaves. He looked over and saw Shawn coming towards their home with a bag in his hand.

"You could help me, you know? This thing's heavy." Shawn said as he threw the bag on the ground.

"What's in there?" Hunter sat up a little.

"Stones and twigs for the fire."

"Cut the fire idea. It's so hot my shirt's soaked."

Shawn smirked. "So, you made me go out and get stones for nothing, huh?"

Shawn walked over to Hunter and sat down. Hunter placed his arms behind his head and sighed. Shawn looked at the chopped logs and laughed, causing Hunter to look at him.

"What?"

"You chopped those logs for no reason?"

"I didn't think it was going to be this hot."

Shawn took off his shoes and jacket, feeling how hot the air was getting, and sighed. Hunter closed his eyes and planned to get up and crack open the pecans he and Shawn grabbed, up on the hill nearby, for dinner.

* * *

Hunter woke up and saw everything around him turn dark. He looked around and saw Shawn sleeping on the ground next to him, curled into a ball with a relaxed face, and gently rubbed his brother's head before smiling to himself and curled up against the tree stump planning to fall asleep again, the soft wind in his ears.

"Hunter?"

Hunter opened his eyes and saw Chyna walking towards the tree. He smiled and said, "Hey, baby."

Chyna walked quietly over to Hunter and sat down beside him, smiling as her boyfriend kissed her on the lips.

"Where were you at school today?" She whispered.

"Out here," Hunter whispered. "I couldn't leave Shawn. He had a bad stomach ache and we saw a few people talking near the river last night."

"Oh." Chyna knew Hunter and Shawn were careful when it came to strangers near their home.

"Besides, it was worth the wait."

"Why's that?" Chyna smiled.

"Because I love you so much that I wait for you."

"How sweet," Chyna kissed Hunter's cheek, then kissed his earlobe before whispering, "Come back to my place."

Hunter tensed up. "No, I-"

"Hunter," Chyna looked at him. "Shawn will be just fine."

"You don't understand. I can't leave Shawn. He needs me and I need him. That's something you don't forget."

Chyna shook her head, understanding the promise he made his brother years ago. Hunter wouldn't leave Shawn alone, that's why he keeps Shawn around friends and classes.

Hunter sighed and looked up at the sky. He smiled a little and breathed heavy when he leaned back on the tree stump. Chyna leaned down and placed her head on his chest.

"I love times like this." Chyna whispered.

"Me too." Hunter wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. Shawn too. He needs education more than I do."

"Don't say that. You're just as smart as Shawn."

Hunter smiled a little before looking at the small shining objects in the sky. He looked deeper into the skyline before saying, "The stars are all like brothers. Looking after one is easy, but so many of them take full responsibility for the other."

Chyna smiled. "We don't see a lot of stars where I live."

Hunter looked at her and smiled before kissing her on the forehead, silently thinking about how he could come to her house, but her Dad was home almost all the time thanks to his diabetes and her Mom ran away with another man. He looked over at Shawn and saw the slight smile on his face, then sat up and saw the moon in the distance. He sighed and said, "You should go, baby. It's getting late."

Chyna frowned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, feeling his muscles tighten but eased quickly. "Okay, baby," She kissed his back in three spots, feeling the muscles tighten again. "See you later."

Hunter watched as Chyna's face came to his and kissed her deeply before Chyna stood up and left. Once Chyna was a shadow in the distance, Hunter leaned back on the tree stump and looked at the stars before grabbing the blankets nearby and placed one on Shawn before wrapping one around himself, letting his arms breath in the hot air.

"Does this mean we're going to Chyna's house tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep, Shawn."

**Stay Tuned. More Will Be On The Way Soon.**


End file.
